


want ur bad romance

by headwonk



Series: Miss Hardbroom [5]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headwonk/pseuds/headwonk
Summary: Exactly twelve hours have passed since the party past night in celebration of Yule, and there is still no sign of Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle.That is until Mildred Hubble stumbles upon the pair.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Series: Miss Hardbroom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343086
Kudos: 27





	want ur bad romance

**Author's Note:**

> not to be taken seriously, just a bit of humour

It has been exactly twelve hours since last night’s Yuletide celebration finished and Ada knows this because lessons were to start two hours ago and the decorations from the celebrations had been taken down an hour before lessons.

And yet... there has been no sign of Miss Hardbroom. She should have appeared an hour ago for her first potions lesson of the day with the second years but for some reason she is a no show. And so is Miss Pentangle who had joined them the night prior on Ada’s suggestion and Miss Hardbroom’s request.

It had seemed last night that Miss Pentangle was going to stay the night instead of flying back to her school in the dark and with the amount of alcohol in her system. She and Miss Hardbroom had wandered off at some point when Ada had been distracted by Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb regaling her with a tale, and they hadn’t been seen since.

It was now the next day and they still hadn’t shown their faces. Ada couldn’t help but worry especially with the amount of witches brew they’d consumed. 

That’s why Ada was a little surprised, twelve hours later during her search for the pair, when Mildred Hubble, Maud Spellbody, and Enid Nightshade appeared before her looking a little bemused.

”Uh, we’ve just found Miss Hardbroom, Miss Cackle,” Mildred told Ada.

”Aren’t you supposed to be in class, Mildred?” Ada looked knowingly at the girls.

”We were, Miss, but Mildred wanted to go looking for Miss Hardbroom,” Maud quickly told her with a guilty expression.

”Well, no harm done, I suppose,” Ada hummed, “now, you’ve found Miss Hardbroom?”

”And Miss Pentangle!” Enid giggled causing Mildred to grin and Maud to roll her eyes but Ada could still see her amusement.

”I see. Why don’t you take me to them?” Ada requested.

The girls nodded and led the way out of the school, across the grounds.

It came as a very big surprise to Ada when the girls led her all away down to the broom shed and stepped inside.

Ada barely resisted the urge to sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose because lying on a pile of brooms (which must have fallen over at some point), in a tangle of limbs was her respected deputy headmistress, Miss Hardbroom, and celebrity headmistress of Pentangle’s Academy, Miss Pentangle herself.

Both were seemingly unconscious, lips parted, and perhaps they had been since the celebrations yesterday. Ada couldn’t help but notice the pink lipstick printed on Miss Hardbroom’s cheek.

Making her way to the duo and shoving a few broomsticks out of her way as she went, Ada leant down and shook Miss Hardbroom’s shoulder.

”Hecate?” She prompted then tried Miss Pentangle.

Neither woke.

With a smirk, she decided to try one of Miss Hardbroom’s infamous methods of waking people.

Holding out her hand towards the pair, she sent an alarm ringing loudly which produced better results as the duo immediately scrambled upwards with awareness.

Behind her, Ada could hear the trio of girls laughing at the spectacle.

”Ada?” Miss Hardbroom mumbled drowsily as Ada cut off the alarm. 

“Good morning, Hecate, Miss Pentangle,” Ada greeted women.

Surprisingly, it was Miss Pentangle who scrambled up first.

”Oh my bat, well met, Miss Cackle,” she hastily put a hand to her forehead then winced and hissed, “oh, my head...”

Miss Hardbroom somehow managed to join Miss Pentangle on her feet a moment later.

”Too much witches brew last night, ladies?” Ada asked knowingly.

”Miss Cackle, I am so s-” Miss Hardbroom began to apologise.

”Oh, no harm done, Hecate,” Ada waved her off, “I’m just glad you had a good time last night. Even if it led you and Miss Pentangle... to the broomshed. Merlin knows what you were doing.”

Unsurprisingly, Miss Hardbroom flushed red and averted her gaze while Miss Pentangle struggled to hide a grin. In the background, Mildred and co. snickered.

”Now, I believe you have lessons to be teaching? And I’m sure your deputy will be wondering where you’ve gotten to, Miss Pentangle?”

“Yes, you’re right,” Miss Pentangle nodded only to regret her choice once again and wince.

Taking pity on her and Miss Hardbroom, Ada pulled out a few sweets from her pocket and handed one to both the women before her.

”Here, these should help with the head,” she told them.

The women ate the sweets.

“Is that lipstick on your cheek, Miss Hardbroom?” Enid piped up.

Miss Hardbroom flushed again.

”Enid Nightshade, Mildred Hubble, Maud Spellbody! Get to your lesson!”


End file.
